


Four Times They Were Almost Caught, One Time They Were But Couldn't Tell

by NaraGal95



Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: All of the flirting, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Budding Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Long Shot, M/M, Minor Violence, Must be an angel's influence, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, So sweet cavities WILL happen, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraGal95/pseuds/NaraGal95
Summary: Before Anthony Fell, he and a certain demon from Hell would meet up when they could, keeping these meetings as discrete as they could. They would try to change up locations, to keep things interesting, but it was risky since they couldn’t get caught by neither angel nor demon.4 times Anthony and Alastor were almost caught by either an angel or a demon and the 1 time they did but they never realized it.Anthony is the bestest boy and he loves Alastor so much it hurts.Alastor attempts to be as impressive as he can be when around Anthony.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Only One Of Us Needs To Fall That Hard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Four Times They Were Almost Caught, One Time They Were But Couldn't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> These moments are also in chronological order from a little bit after they met/got acquainted to one of the last times they really hung out together before Anthony started to distance himself.
> 
> The timeline is a bit whacky since I keep jumping around but I'm hoping I'm not losing anyone. I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible and have their interactions depict just how long they've known each other/got more comfortable with one another.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

_Almost caught… first time…_

It was another extermination day in Hell and the Radio Demon was out enjoying his leisurely stroll through Hell, enjoying being in the thick of all the mess and chaos. It was just another day to the deer demon, though as of late this day was beginning to have another added meaning. He had recently got acquainted with one of these angels from Heaven, Anthony was his name and the two got alone quite well, considering all their differences they had. But it was perhaps for this very reason that the two gravitated towards each other, a mutual sense of curiosity and willingness to spend time with each other to satisfy that curiosity.

The Radio Demon saw it as purely entertainment at first but the more he got to know the angel the more he was seeing their meetings less as a way to kill boredom once a year during a typical extermination day and more of just distant friends who can never communicate with one another.

Of course, the distance just had to be two completely different worlds and they could only communicate on just one day a year.

The angel was, of course, also busy on this one day so he _had_ to finish his work first before even finding the demon, which cut into their already limited time. So Alastor thought that he would try to cut back on some of the time wasted and headed toward their meeting point, the city center, as the torment around him was happening. It was a busy area, sure, but it was Anthony’s sector he shared with another angel. And Alastor was sure that he could find a nearby location that he could mask them both in.

As he turned the final corner the deer demon came to a stop, eyes scanning the circular park that marked the center of Pentagram City. He felt his arm twitched as he saw a horde of demons actually going against Anthony and some other extermination demons. It was dreadfully uneven, the demons actually outnumbering the angel forces for once. The Radio Demon neared but remained out of it, not wanting to cause any trouble for the angel if perhaps others were watching.

The angel was covered in demon blood, his shoes, white stockings, and cape being the bloodiest. Anthony released a breath as he reloaded his pistols and fired rounds onto a bigger, grotesque demon. These demons were ready for them when they got there and they were ambushed, a handful of the exterminators already dead before things really got started. Anthony groaned his frustrations as he had a meeting to attend to and this was really digging into his time.

“For God’s sake,” he yelled as he shot and killed another three demons quickly in succession. “Just call it already! I ain’t dyin’ here, not today, not ever!” A yell from behind grabbed his attention and the angel turned quickly only to get punched in the face by the charging demon. Anthony grunted as he stumbled, quickly switching out one of his guns for his sword and swinging it, cutting the demon in half with ease. “Did ya hafta punch me in the face?” The angel sighed, rubbing where the fist made impact.

“Eat shit, angel!” Another scream reached Anthony’s ears. The angel rolled his eyes only to scream in pain when a bolt arrow hit him in the shoulder.

“What in the Heaven—“Another bolt hit in his left leg, then another actually carved through his armor and hit him in the side. Anthony beat his wings and lifted himself into the air, dodging another two bolts that hit the ground. “Where are these comin’ from?” The angel asked, surveying the area to see the last exterminator angel in the area be shot and killed by one of these bolts.

He was the only one left.

“Oh, sh—“Two bolts collided, one in his back near the other bolt in his shoulder, and one in his right wing. The angel’s wings locked up and he started to fall towards the ground, roughly landing on his feet before falling onto his right knee. He exhaled sharply; his head down as three demons came out from the surrounding alleys, modified crossbows in their hands, all reloading their bolts.

The first demon came up, his voice the same one as the one who told him to eat shit. “Alright, angel, you’re gonna tell us what you know and answer some questions.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Like I’d answer to ya.” Another bolt fired into his other shoulder. “Damn it! What was that for?” He asked, whipping his head behind him to look at the second demon.

“Yer gonna answer his questions, ya bastard.” The second demon ignored his question, reloading another bolt.

The first demon spoke again, aiming his bolt towards Anthony’s head. “What gives you the bright idea to come here very year, huh? We want to know who tells you to come here!”

“Your mamas.” Anthony answered, a smartass smirk on his face. Another bolt was released but this time the angel swung his sword and cut the bolt out of the sky, it clattering in two on the floor. “An’ they’re not very happy their lil demon brats mistreated a stranger like this.” He said as he quickly extended his wings batting them down quickly creating a whirlwind around him.

The three demons yelled in surprise at the sudden whirlwind; the third one, who fired that last bolt, stumbling to reload, as the second one fired another towards the angel. Anthony dodged that one, spinning on his knee and with his pistol shooting that demon in the face. Standing as he beat his wings down once more, rejuvenating the whirlwind, he whips around and fires at the first demon shooting him in the shoulder. The third demon at this time, reloaded, and aimed but Anthony was no longer before him. He stumbled back, only to walk into the angel himself. With a shriek the demon stepped forward trying to turn around quickly but got his head decapitated by the sword, the body falling gruffly to the floor as the head rolled away from it.

Anthony held back a curse as he tried to roll his shoulder, the three bolts in his back making it difficult. A noise attracted his attention as he noticed the first demon getting back onto his feet, crossbow abandoned but Anthony was quite pissed off with these demons. His quota was far more than reached but he wasn’t going to let this fucker get away. Lazily he lifted his pistol and fired, the bullet going though the back of the head. The first demon plopped onto the ground and the angel sighed, scanning the area for any more enemies. It had significantly quieted down since those three approached him, those must have been the last ones.

Releasing another sigh he put the sword away, keeping the pistol out just in case. “Ow…” He groaned, finding it difficult to move with a bolt to the leg and side. Anthony pulled the one out of his leg first, blue blood mixing in with the red blood of the demons he’s killed on his leg. “Ugh... gross.”

“That was simply divine, angel!” A new voice sounded, a laugh track playing at the same time the angel whipped around, gun once again pointed to a demon, though this time, it was none other than Alastor.

Anthony groaned in annoyance and put the pistol down. “First of all, puns? Really? What's wrong with ya? Secondly, have ya just been watchin’ this the whole time?”

“It was quite spectacular, Anthony.” The demon commented, grin wide and amused. “More entertaining than the picture shows!”

“Oh… fuck off.” Anthony groaned, pulling the bolt from his side. “Ya coulda helped maybe.”

“Hmm… maybe.” The demon agreed. “But it would have been bad if one of your superiors was watching.”

Yet another sigh came from the angel. “Yeah… yeah I know.” Anthony agreed as he brought out his right wing, trying to reach the bolt in it.

“Allow me.” Alastor said, reaching out and yanking it out.

“ _Fuck_ , man, gently.” Anthony scolded, his right wing folding in so that the angel can palm it softly.

“My apologies, but these things have to be done like Band-Aids you know.”

“Oh, spare me, I’m not in the mood.”

Alastor blinked, his smile dropping a little. “In all seriousness, Anthony, are you quite alright? You took quite the—“

“Sir Anthony!” A new voice sounded. Anthony sucked in breath and quickly moved away, wincing at the pain from where the bolts were and currently are. A new angel, male, with shoulder length red hair, slightly shorter than Anthony, wearing similar armor but with pants instead of Anthony’s shorts, landed near him, a spear pointed roughly at Alastor. “Step away from him you damned demon!” The angel yelled.

The Radio Demon’s grin turned murderous as he reluctantly stepped away. He was still concerned for Anthony’s wellbeing but he couldn’t well indicate that the two were familiar. Anthony placed a hand on the new angel’s shoulder. “Herne, stand down. I’m far too weak an’ even with ya here, that demon’s too powerful. I was just about to call for medevac.” Alastor refrained from blinking his attention over to Anthony, his voice shifted from his usual tone to a serious one so quickly. He had never heard that tone before in that manner, not even when he had challenged him on his own roof.

Herne shook his head, red locks waving in the air as he did so. “No! We need to diminish the demon numbers! I’m sure we got this!”

Anthony refrained from rolling his eyes. This young angel was far too spunky for his own good. “This is the infamous Radio Demon, if ya did your readin’ like you’re suppos’d to you’d know we can’t take him on.” Anthony stated. “Now, medevac me outta here before I bleed out.” He then ordered, eyes glancing over to Alastor quickly.

The Radio Demon took the hint and sighed dramatically, turning his back and raising a hand in boredom. “Well, this has lost its entertainment value! I have no use for this scene!”

“What the Heaven…?” Herne asked questioningly as the demon began to walk away, twirling his mic staff in his hand.

“Come on.” Anthony said then, pulling on the other angel’s shoulder. “I could use your help to get me back up there.”

“Uh, sure, sir.” The younger angel said, putting away his spear, locking one of Anthony’s arms around his neck, one of his arms going around the injured party’s waist.

As the two angels began to walk away from the bloody scene, Anthony glanced back to see Alastor standing at a farther distance, watching as his injured friend was carted away.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

_Almost caught… second time…_

It was risky, they both knew it, but they needed a change in location from either the clock tower or more commonly Alastor’s home. They had started there but didn’t stay there very long as they went for a stroll around his station. The Radio Demon had his shadows out and roaming the area, watching for angels in the area and any suspicions demons.

Anthony stopped momentarily to look into a shop’s window. It was a black market vendor and it was boldly showcasing angel weapons in the front window. “Ballsy.” Anthony commented as he peered around to see other things. “I wonder what else they got in there.” The shop, of course, was closed during the extermination, the owners probably hiding in a back or secret room until it ended.

“I’m sure they have various other knick-knacks and other useless things.” The demon responded, hand lazily tracing circles in the air.

This caused the angel to chuckle as they continued onwards. “You personally don’t prefer weapons, do ya?”

“When I was alive, I always preferred knives to kill my victims. Forcing the blades in and feeling the flesh, muscle and bone move and break by the blade, which was always satisfying. Though now I much rather just use my powers, quick, easy efficient. Though knives always come into play when it comes to butchering.”

“Naturally.” The angel cooed. At first, these conversations made him uncomfortable, still do if he had to be a little honest, but he learned quickly that it was as much a part of Alastor as the rest of him and decided to just live with in when it came up. It was remarkable to the angel on how he could so _naturally_ listen to the demon’s goings-on and respond as if they were talking about the weather.

“And I see you prefer guns to your sword.” Alastor stated, eying the visible pistol on the angel’s hip.

“Naturally.” Anthony repeated before chuckling softly, elaborating more. “It just takes less energy, ‘specially when I got a task I need to finish as soon as possible.”

This made the demon smirk. “Ah, yes, so that you can come rushing over to me at your earliest convenience.”

The angel laughed sharply, appalled by the demon. “I do _not_ rush over.”

“I seem to think otherwise, dear.”

“Listen here, Alastor, we don’t get much time together so I gotta be quick!”

“And then you rush over.” The demon said, smirk growing as he knows he won this little quibble.

Anthony laughs again, hand raising to his face, knowing he’s lost. “Ugh… _fine_.” He agrees then, blush blossoming on his cheeks. “Ya still don’t need to pick on me. I—“

“Anthony. Hide.” Alastor quickly said, spawning his staff.

Without hesitation the angel jumps into the nearest alley, using that for cover as he flies up, landing on the roof of a building as he ducks behind the edge. Peering over the side he eyes a demon as he comes crashing out of a electronics store, static buzzing out before a demon manifested itself, a tall figure with a television set as a head. “There you are, Alastor!” The demon cooed, his arms crossing before him. “Took me a moment to track you down!”

Alastor felt a growl rip from him. Why today of all days? Any other day the Radio Demon would have happily gotten into a fight with the other demon so why did he have to pick extermination day when his angel companion was here? “Vox,” he sighed gruffly, showing his disgust, “must we do this today?”

“Oh? Had plans?” The other asked, using his powers to bring the electronics from the store to life, animated monstrosities of cables and screens all surrounding the Radio Demon. “Well that’s just too damn bad! I’m taking you down today Radio Demon! Your claims will be mine and I will be just that much closer to ruling all of Hell!”

Alastor angrily rolled his eyes. “Vox, I’m warning you now, you do _not_ want to test me today. Come back again tomorrow.”

“Hmm, lemme think about that.” Vox said, a hand coming to his face as it turned pensive. “BZZZT! Not happening creep show!”

With that Vox’s creations rushed forward and Alastor growled again, summoning shadows and his minions to assist him. The two demon’s powers clashed with each other, booming loudly in the area. The two demons kept their distance from one another, using their power and magic to fight, summoning all sorts of creatures in a very fast paced game of chess. Anthony watched silently from above, his hands gripping the roof’s edge as his eyes darted between both demons. He had never seen the Radio Demon’s powers before, and he doubts he was seeing their full extent, even as portals in the ground opened up and tentacles rose from them, smashing the electronic monsters to pieces.

Anthony wanted to help, fly in there and maybe shoot at the demon called Vox. He had read about him, of course, in his reports and he knew very well that he was one of the higher ranked demons, power wise, of Hell. He had currently the most territory and sway of the denizens of Hell. But as he was himself aware, that didn’t mean he was the strongest. Alastor had explained the workings of the hierarchy in the past and just because Vox was higher ranked did not mean Alastor couldn’t defeat him. In fact, by the Radio Demon’s claim, he has multiple times before, only losing to the other once or twice (and even that took some reluctance to admit) but Alastor was also not interested in getting _all_ the power. He just wanted enough to be left alone and do whatever he wanted when he felt like it. But of course that put him at odds with his nemesis who wanted everything, especially the Radio Demon under his control.

Suddenly Alastor was caught in cables that Vox shot out from his being, wrapping around the deer demon before sending currents of electricity through his body. The deer demon didn’t scream but Anthony could tell it hurt. The angel stood, hands reaching towards the guns at his sides when the Radio Demon opened his eyes and glared up at the angel, freezing any movements. Those eyes, though they weren’t angry at him, were strictly ordering him to not involve himself. Anthony released a heavy breath and paced in place, concern ever present on his face.

The Radio Demon clenched his fists tightly, blood drawing from them as a portal opened under Vox. The television demon reacted quickly, dropping Alastor in favor of catching himself, using the cables to tie around light poles. Dark tentacles reached out from that portal, this time wrapping around the television demon tightly in a death grip. The deer demon dusted himself off as he focused on his enemy, keen on ending this quickly.

As that thought passed through the deer demon’s mind the bells from Heaven rang out, Anthony turning towards the connection point and Alastor looking towards the angel. Vox attempted to look up but the tentacle slammed his face down into the ground, Alastor not wanting the other demon to even make an attempt to look at the angel. Anthony looked back at his friend; eyes solemn as their time together was extremely short this year. Alastor kept his face neutral but under the surface he was seething. He smiled warmly at the angel, in hope to make the other’s spirits rise even if a little bit. The angel gently smiled back but the demon could tell it wasn’t truly happy.

With a small wave Anthony had no choice but to fly away from the scene, leaving behind the Radio Demon to his pest problem. With the angel gone, the deer demon focused on the television demon, whose face was still shoved into the asphalt. “ _Well, then Vox,_ ” his voice shuddered out, static popping, anger in every wavelength. “ _Seems you’ve made a mess of things today. Since it appears my schedule has been cleared, why don’t I take my time with you?_ ”

Rumor has it, among those in Hell, that it was this exact encounter that caused the television demon, at least for many years, to stop attacking the Radio Demon. Of course, after a while, Vox did return to challenging Alastor, his pride and greed needing to be satisfied.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

_Almost caught… third time…_

“Hell does have some nice views, doesn’t it?” Anthony asked Alastor, glancing over to the other as they stood upon the clock tower’s roof under a hidden brick gazebo. It was one of the highest points in the city and one could see the entire city from on top.

“Careful, my dear, you are beginning to sound like you like it here.” The demon states, smile warm and almost playful.

The angel chuckled blush forming faintly. “Well, it’s got ya so it can’t be all bad.”

Alastor refused to let the blood rush to his face but his smile did grow at the flirt. They have been doing this more often, the flirting. It started as a game, he thinks, to see how badly they could rile the other up. Over time it became less and less like a game and more like true flirting, the back and forth banters between them getting all the more sweeter. The fact that their time was always limited made it all the enjoyable; something to latch onto while the year progressed. “Ah, yes. But of course, what else is there to enjoy in Hell, dear! Without me, everything else is a bore!”

“Be that as it may,” Anthony said, giggles lacing his voice, “I can’t be the judge of that. I haven’t seen much of Hell ‘sides ya an’ a couple locales.”

“Perhaps next time I’ll clear a zone, take you to lunch?”

Anthony’s smile was warm, matching his fluttering heart in his chest but all the while it was sorrowful, knowing full well that those ideals are to never to happen. Not only could they not be seen but Anthony couldn’t possibly eat anything or else he’ll Fall. Still, the angel progressed forward, curious as to see what the demon had in mind. “Oh? An’ where would ya take me to? Italian, French?”

“My dear this is Hell! I’ll take you to the most American establishment I can find!”

The angel laughed loudly. “Oh, God! Where they sell hamburgers, hot dogs and just a house salad as the only things of interest!”

“And you can’t possibly forget the soups! Would it be vegetable or loaded potato my dear Anthony?”

“The decisions! How ever could I ever choose?” He giggled as he shifted; leaning on a pillar of the gazebo they took shelter under. “I’m afraid I might waste some time pickin’!”

“You mustn’t waste too much! I will have tickets to the picture show after and we mustn’t be late!”

Gasping in overly dramatic excitement, the angel set his hands upon his face. “Ooh. What we will we be seein’, Alastor? Please tell me it’s a very shitty rom-com!”

“Worse! A Hallmark movie!”

“Which one?”

“Does it matter? They’re all the same!” The two laughed together then, Anthony keeling over his midsection.

“Oh, fuck.” The angel cursed, wiping a tear from his eye. “That… is either the _worst_ date, or the best one.”

Alastor gave a shrug, smirk exceedingly quirky. “Considering it’s Hell it must be the best!”

“Must be!” Anthony agreed, smiling widely at the demon. “’Cause that makes total sense!”

Alastor opened his mouth to add onto that when the same red headed angel from decades ago flew up suddenly. “Sir Anthony! There you are! Your battalion has finished their quotas but they said you disappeared.”

Anthony inhaled sharply, scared shitless at Herne’s random appearance, his eyes darting to where Alastor stood, seeing him no longer there. Perhaps he ducked away somewhere? Hopefully the red head didn’t catch a glimpse of him. “Oh, yes, sorry. I was concernin' myself with other matters and lost track of the scores.”

The other angel raised a brow as he landed outside the gazebo. “What other matters can you possibly be concerned with in Hell? We’re killing demons, sir! That’s all we’re here to do!”

“Yes, I am aware! But I also have to oversee Hell’s progress after all. There are subtle changes that happen every year and I make note of that for the records.” It was a lie, of course, that duty was usually reserved for the Dominion that accompanied the angels in Hell but it wasn’t unheard of that they would ask for assistance.

“Oh… I-I wasn’t aware.” Herne stuttered, taking the bait. “What shall I tell your battalion? They’re awaiting for you.”

“They can go on ahead without me. I will be behind them shortly.”

“Sir.” The angel said, bowing slightly as he flew away.

Anthony released a heavy breath, a hand on the pillar he was leaning on as he stared down at the floor and his shadow. Which speaking of which, were those red eyes looking back at him? “Oh, shit!” Anthony cursed, spooked by the eyes.

Alastor rose out of his shadow, clearing his throat. “Sorry, dear, did I frighten you?”

“Well, shit, yes! But I didn’t know that was ya.” Anthony stated, calming down slowly. “That was close. Fucker sure does know how to come out of nowhere.”

“Indeed.” The demon agreed. After a beat the demon raised a brow at the angel. “So, taking records now, hmm?”

The angel grinned, chuckling as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “No. No, that was a lie.”

“Hm.” The demon sounded. “For shame, Anthony. For shame.”

“I know!” The other laughed. “For Christ’s sake I’m an angel an’ I’m fuckin’ lyin’!”

The demon laughed alongside the angel, their laughter warm and filled with exhilaration.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

_Almost caught… fourth time…_

“This is pretty far out…” The angel mused as he looked at their surroundings. They were currently in wooded area just outside the city. To save time Alastor had transported them there with a snap of his fingers, low key giving the angel quite the start.

“If you have concerns about making it back in time, I will personally ensure that you will make it.” The demon promised, leading the angel deeper into the woods.

“I hope so…” Anthony whispered, eyes moving to the back of the deer demon’s head. “Why are we out here anyway?”

“I do seem to recall you asking me where I got the deer skulls hanging in my home…” The demon stated softly as they entered a small clearing. On the ground was a blood summoning circle, a star in the center, the five points going to smaller individual circles, each with a different symbol in it. Symbols were written in a circle from the bottom part of each smaller circle, the center of the star having a clear circle. “Aren’t you curious on how I get deer through?” The demon asked, turning to face the angel.

The angel felt his jaw drop open. Other angels, first of all wouldn’t even be friends with a demon, but second of all wouldn’t be this _moved_ by such a seemingly simple gesture. This demon was showing him what he felt was a secret and Anthony just felt so compelled to just bring the demon into his arms for a hug.

But he held himself back.

“I mean, sure, I was always kinda curious but I’d never thought that you’d show me.”

“Why ever not, dear?” With that the angel stuttered, not really finding a reason coming to mind. They have been friends for so long that even in their limited time together they were truly very close. It was strange to think about really. If someone had told either of them that they would find that their closest companions would be an angel and a demon respectively they both probably would have laughed. But here they stood together, decades later, every year discovering more and more about the other, no matter how slowly the pacing was. “Since we are low on time I suggest you stand out of the clearing. I’ll quickly bring in a deer.” The demon stated going towards the center of the circle.

Anthony obliged, knowing full well that blood magic could go wrong in the slightest instance but at the same time he trusting Alastor and his power enough to keep things in check. Alastor drew some blood from his hands, kneeling and setting the palms down on the center most circle a red light shining up from the circle as the spell was activated. Not much longer cracking and popping was heard, matter forming above the demon as a buck was brought into Hell, contorting the body slightly as the demonic air changed it’s form slightly. The buck fell onto the ground before Alastor, slightly bigger than a normal buck, hooves sharper and Anthony could faintly see fangs poking out from the deer’s mouth. The moment it hit the ground it bolted, albeit disorientated, but it took off, disappearing into the woods.

“Whoa…” The angel sounded, coming out into the clearing. “I’m assumin’ it changed due to demonic power runnin’ through it?”

“Precisely!” The demon sounded; pride an undertone in his voice. He knew that if anyone would guess why it changed slightly it would be his angel—he meant Anthony. “Shall we hunt the prey together, Anthony?”

The smile that turned up on the angel’s face sent a shiver down the Radio Demon’s spine. It was just so… purely excited. The angel’s teeth were showing in full force as those blue eyes sparkled brilliantly. “Oh, Hell yes! I mean Heavens yes. I mean… _fuck it,_ I haven’t hunted since before I died I’m enjoyin’ this.”

The angel began going after the deer and the demon snickered, grin upturned to the widest degree. The two followed the tracks of the poor buck, Anthony having both pistols primed and ready to get a shot in. They remained quiet, one of the few times the two didn’t try to talk during their meetings. After all, they were hunting, they couldn’t scare off the prey before getting a shot in and this was a timed event after all. Alastor did hope that Anthony could take the shot before he had to leave, seeing how excited the angel was, but if push comes to shove Alastor could easily take the helm. Hunting deer like this was something he enjoyed doing when he was alive, and one of the few things he did in Hell in which he didn’t use his powers. It wasn’t very sporting and quite frankly this was all but a game to the Radio Demon. Though, needless to say if he had known that Anthony was going to be this excited to go deer hunting he would have done this ages ago.

They were on the trail, getting close to the deer when suddenly a not too distant gunshot went off. Anthony squealed and backed up into Alastor, who placed his hands on the angel’s waist to steady him, the wings pressing up against him. Quickly they separated, a blush on the angel’s face in embarrassment for squealing, the demon clearing his throat as his hands tingled. “What was that?” Anthony asked, choosing to keep his guns at the ready.

“I’m not sure… but it better not be what I think it is.” The demon replied, voice deepening as he finished the sentence. He stepped before the angel, now leading as they headed in the direction of the gunshot.

As they neared the location a loud voice reached their ears, causing Anthony to curse and duck into a bush, just in case, and Alastor to straighten his spine. As he stepped out there was the buck _he_ brought in, shot in the neck, another demon, thin and not too tall crouching over it. The demon hunter, hearing a noise, looked up, only to see the Radio Demon glaring down at him. “Holy flamin’ balls, it’s the Radio Demon!” The demon yelped, falling back away from the dead prey.

The Radio Demon’s grin grew murderous, static filling the air and popping around them. “Pray tell, my good man, why in the _hell_ would you kill _my_ prey?” Alastor asked, tone dark and demanding.

The other demon looked like he was about to piss himself. “Your-your-your-yours! Ah! I was wonderin’ why a deer was here!” A nervous chuckle followed by some ass dragging backwards, shotgun abandoned. “My deepest regrets, Radio Demon I… I should have known!” He helped when he hit something, the demon turning his head to see one of Alastor’s shadows, hands holding his shoulders in place, grinning far too widely. “Oh, please…” The demon began to beg. “I don’t wanna die.”

“Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you made a grave mistake.” Alastor growled snapping his fingers as multiple shadows arrived, bombarding the offending demon, screams bouncing off the trees as he was being torn limb form limb. The Radio Demon rolled his neck and shoulders as he sighed, leaving the shadows to continue their work as he turned back to the prey, seeing Anthony already at it, holstering his two pistols with a face one can only be called disappointed.

“Man… I really wanted to shoot this thing.” The angel mused, glancing up at the demon. “Or at least you coulda let me take care of the fucker that took my kill from me.” Anthony said, gesturing with a hand to the shadows behind the deer demon.

Alastor chuckled. “You seem to be fairly calm for your first time seeing me kill another up close.” He stated joining Anthony standing across from him the dead buck between them.

“Please.” The angel sighed with a roll of his eyes. “I already know what you’re capable of. Even if this is the first time I ain’t gonna piss myself over it. ‘Sides…” The angel added, craning his head to see as the shadows disappeared leaving behind scattered pieces of demon. “Ya took care of him far better than I woulda. I woulda just shot him an’ he’d be dead just like that.”

The demon laughed, again the undertone of pride rising in it. “Though it would have been quite the sufficient punishment.”

“I suppose.” The angel agreed faintly. He bent his knees and sunk to the ground inspecting the dead buck once more. “Now I’m just mostly jealous I don’t get to eat this thing too…”

Alastor nodded, mimicking the angel’s position. “That may be true, but I will have this one mounted in my home as well. Next year you will be able to see it.”

There was a beat of silence, followed by a sharp inhale from the angel. “Nah, don’t hang it up.” Alastor raised his eyes to the angel, questioning. Without glancing up, but the faintest of blushes growing on his face, Anthony elaborated. “I kinda want ya to hang one up I kill… maybe next year we can try again?”

The angel refused to look at the demon, knowing full well the blush on his face would be by far the most embarrassing thing ever. Alastor, on the other hand, couldn’t be more ecstatic at the prospect of another hunting trip with the angel will happen again. “Of course, my _dear_!” The demon sounded, the pun ringing loudly between them as the laugh track played. The angel groaned in response, loathing puns most of all, causing the demon to laugh at the angel’s displeasure.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

 _That time they were caught…_

Nifty was used to seeing all kinds of strange things in Alastor’s home. After all, she was the one who cleans up the place. His broadcasting room and his torture-combination-butchering chamber were by far the worse places, both visually and spiritually and to clean up after. Thankfully, Alastor didn’t care much for the chamber being cleaned, knowing full well it was pointless. But over the last couple decades he’s been asking her to come by a day or two before extermination to clean up the whole place, make sure its spotless. Of course she didn’t mind it. It amended her already present schedule a touch but Alastor was a kind boss, despite appearances and first impressions. He made sure she was never overworked, had her days off, and most of all got paid on time.

Extermination day was her day off, like most other demons in Hell. She usually spends the day cleaning her own home, keeping her mind off the terror happening right outside her window. As she was cleaning however she realized she left a lot of her cleaning supplies over at Alastor’s. She had paced in her home for an hour, knowing that since her schedule was amended Alastor also added the new rule of “don’t come over to the station on extermination days”. It was a strange rule, seeing as she didn’t use to in the past, but today was an exception. Her OCD was bugging her seeing her home half cleaned. She _needed_ those supplies she left behind to finish. She could risk going out, seeing if a store was open somehow but with the angels outside and the fact that everything was most definitely closed without a doubt, that didn’t leave it much as an option.

Hence, she had debated on going over to Alastor’s. Popping over just for a quick second as she remembers where she left everything. She already kicked herself for making such a stupid mistake but she couldn’t well leave alone her half cleaned home in this state. And her mind kept clawing at her for even thinking about finishing it tomorrow.

So, with that in mind, she risked it all and used a portal to snap herself over to the station. Her portal always opened up in a side parlor, off the main entrance, in a fireplace, Alastor had plenty in his home after all. Crawling out of it she stood, joint popping softly as she skipped her way over to the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen she heard the distinct sounds of piano keys, a melodious, soft tune reaching her ears. She paused, ears focusing on the sound as she approached it slowly. She walked past the kitchen quietly, heading towards the living room just off it since that’s where the piano in the house was. She inhaled, about to open her mouth to alert her scary boss that she was there when she heard a voice that was _not_ Alastor’s.

“This song’s really pretty...” It cooed softly, it sounded male but it was so light and gentle. Nifty hugged the wall then, inching to the corner slowly as the new voice continued. “Does it have any words to it?”

“I don’t recall.” Alastor’s voice sounded. “I don’t believe so.” He added, the song continuing in the background.

“That’s a shame.” The other voice replied back. “It sounds like if it had lyrics it’d be really sweet.”

“Hmm.” Her boss sounded, and Nifty blinked. She has never heard him sound so… happy before. The sound, though many wouldn’t bat an eyelash or think much of it, really did sound so different than anything she’s heard out of the Radio Demon.

She reached the corner of the wall, carefully peering around. She quietly brought a hand over her mouth, biting down on the lower lip to prevent a shocked noise from coming out. In the Radio Demon’s living room, sitting on the piano bench with him, was none other than an angel, and a very pretty one at that from what she could see from behind.

The angel’s long wings were tucked behind them and even though the two were sitting apart from each other, the wings looked like they were faintly touching the demon’s arm. She could tell that the angel was listening intently to the song, hearing the angel sigh peacefully as the piano notes continued to ring out through the still air.

Against her better judgment, Nifty quickly got closer, ducking behind the bar next to her, working her way to the other side, closest to the French doors as she peaked at the two from a more side-based angle. She could see a partial profile of the angel at this point, his pale, almost white skin looking so pretty and smooth, a faint glimpse of blue eyes as he watched the demon’s fingers glide over the keys, the angel’s hands poised on his lap, clenched together tightly. The female demon just couldn’t believe how pretty this angel was. She had seen exterminators before, sure, but this one wasn’t like those. She had heard, faintly, that there was another type of angel; much like the ones she thought angels looked like when she was alive, but she didn’t believe it. She had never seen one before and she surmised that if one did exist the demon would surely be dead as to not retell stories.

But she could have _never_ have imagined she’d see one _here_ , in of all places in her boss’ living room, sitting that close to him as if they were old friends.

As the song ended, she heard Alastor sigh—actually _sigh_ —as he looked to the angel, a smile that shocked her on his face. It looked happy, normal, _real_. Nifty ducked back behind a bar just a touch, hiding as much as she could while still having a view of the two. She was flirting with danger now. In fact, she was surprised Alastor hadn’t noticed her yet but perhaps the angel’s presence was attracting all of the other demon’s attention?

“What do you think, my dear Anthony?” The demon asked then.

The angel sighed, the sound reaching Nifty’s ears like a violin’s soft tune. “I thought it was beautiful, Alastor.” Wait. They said each other’s names so casually. How long have they known each other? “I so do miss music. Damn elder angels an’ their blatant hatred for it.”

The demon chuckled then. “Well, I’m glad that I can help you hear it here… whenever you wish for it.”

Nifty blinked quickly several times. Was her boss, the _Radio Demon_ , being that kind and generous towards another being? Period? “Thank ya…” The angel sounded, another sigh escaping him. “I just know I’m gonna try to hum this song when I’m back up there…”

“It’s been so long since you’ve asked me to play you something, it was quite surprising, angel.” Nifty’s mind was reeling. _How long have they known each other?_

“I know. It’s just… risky for me.” A beat passed and the angel’s tone turned chipper and Nifty could practically _see_ the smile on his face as he spoke. “Thank ya so much for indulgin’ me.”

“Of course! It’s no trouble at all, my dear!”

“Well…” The angel drawled, Nifty seeing as the winged being leaned towards the demon and watching as Alastor actually didn’t move away. “If it ain’t any more trouble… could ya play it again?”

A crisp laugh came from the demon. “Of course!”

And with that the song started over from the beginning, Alastor’s fingers sliding over the keys slowly as the angel straightened away from the demon, Nifty seeing from the side as those blue eyes closed softly, head tilting as the angel once again focused on the music. The two sat in silence, the music filling the air.

It was at that moment that Nifty decided that she’d seen enough and best to escape now before it was too late. She quickly and quietly made her way back behind the bar, ducking around the corner, lingering on the wall as she tossed back one final glance towards the demon and angel, a soft smile on her face.

Silently she went into the kitchen, grabbed her supplies from beside the counter and snuck out towards the front parlor, deciding that perhaps it was best she kept this moment to herself unless the male demon ever brings it up. She reopened her portal back home and slipped in side, heart light at seeing the Radio Demon enjoy himself in the presence of another. It felt so true and honest that she could scarcely believe it.

Of course, a little over two decades later, she could scarcely believe it again when the hotel was being attacked and she saw that same angel standing at the precipice of an angelic army. She felt her breath waver as she looked at the back of her boss’ head in worry. Her hand wrung with worry as she stood back, mind racing at the unfairness of it all. For the past two decades or so she noticed a change in the Radio Demon and was worried that something had gone wrong between them but of course she couldn’t ask about it or risk getting the wrath of the Radio Demon for spying in on such a tender moment.

That’s why when the angel choose to Fall, his screams of anguish ringing loudly in their ears she reached out to Alastor first, holding him back as she wrapped her arms around his leg, her body shaking with emotion. That’s why when Alastor scooped the Fallen angel in his arms she immediately went to go run the now equally pretty demon a bath to clean him up and calm him.

That’s why whenever she sees the two of them together, smiling, happy and just radiating with love, she never felt sad that the angel had Fallen. For now she sees tender moments between them here and there and she knows that no matter what, should Angel Dust ever regret Falling that Alastor would always be there for his angel.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

_Bonus: They were caught again…_

It had been weeks since the angel Anthony, now called Angel Dust, had Fallen and became a demon in Hell. The staff at the hotel, especially Alastor, had been doing all they could to help the new spider demon. It was hard to see the ex-angel, who had arguably sacrificed everything to protect them be so down in the dumps. He feigned happiness here and there, helped around with what he could as he adjusted to living in Hell, but Charlie could see that the new demon was depressed.

Sure he was happy he didn’t go through with exterminating the hotel. He was happy to be with Alastor, however much that shocked everyone else and the barrage of questions were seemingly never ending. And he was happy, as he said so himself to her one day, that he was in a place where it felt like people actually cared about him instead of seeing him as a soldier or chess piece to be sacrificed if necessary. She tried to ask him questions about life in Heaven one day, but it seemed too soon, too raw and the demon refused to answer.

Of course she can understand, partially. Her whole world came crashing down when she found out her father actually _helps_ Heaven do their yearly exterminations. That explained so much when she asked her father if she could do this hotel project of hers and he downright refused at first, casting her aside, as he always does, but with an added intensity that was unnerving. Though her world did break apart, Anthony _did_ lose his world and even though it was his choice in the end, they all knew he could have attacked them regardless, it still didn’t make it hurt any less.

She was currently making her rounds about the hotel, checking in on demons attempting to redeem themselves and those who were just fucking around. She eventually reached the music room, it was typically empty due to most demons in Hell, though they liked music (with the decent amount of those who hated musicals and suck), barely had much talent. The room itself was fairly open, with instruments lining the walls and a piano in the center of the room; at the entrance they had two bookshelves of just music sheets, the bookshelves back to back so that one could circle about it seeing as the walls were occupied with instruments.

As she entered she noticed the spider demon Angel sitting absentmindedly at the piano, slouched over the keys as he hit random notes in melancholy manner. She opened her mouth to speak as she passed through the archway of the door only to hear a pair of shoes echo in the room. She ducked behind the bookshelf, quickly wondering why she did that, as she peaked around the corner, seeing the Radio Demon as he appeared out of nowhere, probably from a shadow in the room. “There you are, dear.” He said as he joined the ex-angel on the bench.

“Hey…” The quiet greeting came out; sounding so sad and broken it hurt Charlie to hear it.

“Why are you so sad, my darling?” The red demon asked, head tilting in concern as he looked at the other male.

Angel sighed and straightened, his hand falling off the keys. “I… I don’t know.” He answered. “I can’t tell if I’m upset ‘cause I Fell still, or if it’s ‘cause I don’t feel if I belong here or… or if I’m regrettin’…”

Well that was a first. Charlie blinked. She knew of the spider demon’s feelings of sadness and lack of confidence in being in Hell, but this was the first she ever heard of the ex-angel saying that he might _regret_ Falling.

“And do you… regret?” Alastor asked, the tone so unique to the Radio Demon that Charlie thinks she might have made it up. Angel remained silent; turning his head away from the deer demon in a manner one could almost say shame. This made Alastor’s shoulders visibly stiffen, as he looked away his head staring straight ahead as time ticked between them. Eventually the deer demon sighed and looked down at the keys, his right hand hovering above them. “Do you remember the last song I played for you?” He asked, voice a little bit louder, a little bit more confident and most of all strong.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I told you before that I didn’t believe it had lyrics…” The red demon lifts his other hand onto the piano, hands poised to begin playing. “I lied.” He said simply before playing a soft tune on the piano, sweet and beautiful.

“ _Why is it I spend the day  
Wake up and end the day  
Thinking of you_?

 _Oh, why does it do this to me  
Is it such bliss to be  
Thinking of you_?”

The Radio Demon sang sweetly, beautifully, his voice unclouded by static as he played. Charlie could see Angel’s shocked face as he stared at the other demon. “It has lyrics…” The spider demon said softly, almost as in a state of disbelief as Alastor continued his song, the weight of the meaning behind those lyrics sinking hard on Angel's heart.

_“And when I fall asleep at night, it seems  
You just tiptoe into all my dreams_

_And I think of no other one  
Ever since I’ve begun  
Thinking of you._”

A music break began after that last line as Alastor played, Angel’s voice wavering as tears escaped his eyes. “So… y-ya… this was towards me?”

“Yes, who else?” Alastor replied as he looked to the ex-angel, his hands still playing the song without needing to look at the keys, the smile on his face small and soft; a type of smile the Princess of Hell never thought she would see on the other.

“So even then ya…” The sentence died as Angel began to cry and sob openly, his upper pair of hands covering his face as his lower set grasped onto each other.

The Radio Demon released a short, muted chuckle as he snapped his fingers, a shadow taking his place as he stood, Charlie fully ducking behind the bookcase now, her view all but gone. “May I entice you for a dance, my angel?”

Charlie could hear a soft little laugh coming from Angel followed by a sniffle. There was no response but she heard the spider demon move from the bench followed by the sounds of their feet shuffling together in a slow dance as Alastor’s voice then continued the song.

_“And when I fall asleep at night, it seems  
You just tiptoe into all my dreams.”_

And then, much to Charlie’s surprise, she could hear Angel Dust’s voice join Alastor’s as he sung, the pair’s voices blending together so well, like two souls melding together.

_“And I think of no other one_   
_Ever since I’ve begun_   
_Thinking of you...”_

The shadow played through the song's closing, melodious and sweet, and Charlie closed her eyes and inhaled softly, risking it all to take a peak. She poked her head out from behind the bookcase just enough to be able to see and a blush grew on her face as she saw the two engaged in a kiss, Alastor’s hand on Angel’s cheek, Angel’s upper arms around the deer demon’s neck and his lower set around his waist.

Thoughts fried and an opportunity to be had, the Princess of Hell ran out of the room then, quietly of course, as she willed the blush away, just feeling as if she had caught her own parents kissing. She felt intrusive, and perhaps she was, but she felt the butterflies in her stomach all the same. Never once would she had believed someone if they told her years ago that the Radio Demon would ever come to love another to the extent he loves the Fallen angel. She would have laughed, scoffed maybe, and went about her merry way never thinking the menacing and frightening overlord would ever be capable of that emotion.

But then again… perhaps it was an angel’s influence after all.

</|\> </|\> </|\>

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to the dentist to check on these cavities I got writing this. I feel like all my teeth are going to fall out!
> 
> The song featured is a song called “Thinking of You” (not Katy Perry’s version). It’s a song that originally came out in the 1920s but was made very popular in a 1950s movie called “Three Little Words”. The version I used for this story is a cover of a pianist on YouTube. Here’s the link so you can go check it out for yourself.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwVPAULIJr0


End file.
